Prophecy
by Anime Child Of Darkness
Summary: Sondra and jessica are to girls with bad pasts. Yusuke and Hiei are their helping hands but what happens when something goes wrong?
1. Default Chapter

~Thought speak~ "Talking out loud" 'Thinking to self'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho Story  
  
Chapter 1 Who are you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A 16 year-old girl was walking to her new school she had moved from China to Japan were originally she had been born.  
  
She was really short for her age only 5'4 and always wore dark colors her attitude was one not good to mess with.  
  
Today she wore a crimson spaghetti top and black hip huggers.  
  
Her jewelry was 2 things 1 a pendent that seemed to glow red always red color of some sort and 2 a bracelet that had 4 gems in it one was sapphire blue the color of her eyes and then red, yellow, and crimson.  
  
As she walked she sensed a strong Youki energy a kitsune one for that matter!  
  
She ignored it, but as she walked father to school the stronger it became then she sensed another one it was fire and Koorime it confused her greatly if a child had been born of a fire and ice then they would be called forbidden because it was a wrong thing to mate and have a child like that like her.  
  
She touched the bracelet and sighed her mother had been kitsune her father a fire apparition that was also forbidden so that who she was forbidden thrown over a water cliff at the age of 2 found in Mekai by thieves growing up to be a thief then that sad day she meet the demon which who cursed her with a Jagan Sondra being a thief had killed the woman making the spell last forever.  
  
She kicked a rock and sighed again now that energy was right in front of her it belonged to one of her new classmates she was guessing.  
  
She still couldn't find the second energy until it jumped out of the tree in front of her.  
  
Her classmate turned and saw her he was now smiling warmly at her and she saw his eyes obviously worried about something she shrugged and walked straight by them ignoring them until darky spoke.  
  
"Hey human what are you wearing?"  
  
'Oh no he just didn't call me human I am a demoness he'll pay dearly' she thought she hated calling her human more than anything else.  
  
Quicker than light she had the dark one pinned against the tree he had jumped out of and was squeezing his throat tightly.  
  
"Never ever call me a human I am a demoness got that?" Sondra hissed through her teeth.  
  
The boy she held by the throat smirked and within a second she was pinned against the tree with the boys hand at her throat.  
  
"HIEI!" yelled the boy who had smiled at Sondra "let go of her"  
  
The dark one who now was Hiei dropped Sondra on the ground.  
  
Sondra growled angrily she stood and threw a punch at the boy who once again was caught off guard went flying in another tree.  
  
Sondra turned to red head and growled "Who are you" Sondra snapped  
  
"I am Shuuchi and the boy you slammed into a tree was Hiei as you know" he said these with ease.  
  
Sondra growled again and flexed her hands wanting them to wrap around Shuuchi's neck and squeeze tightly.  
  
The boy she had slammed in the tree came back growling wanting to kill her painfully.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Shuuchi  
  
"None of your business kitsune demon" she hissed  
  
Shuuchi blinked and smiled "so you are a demon as well?"  
  
"I just told shorty that when he was pinned to the tree by my hand "she snapped  
  
"So demoness what type are you?" asked Hiei still a bit ticked.  
  
"That is also none of your business shrimp brain" Sondra whirled around and walked to school.  
  
Sondra walked to the principal to get her list of classes 'I am going to be in here a lot' Sondra thought grinning slightly.  
  
Sondra was walking to her class when someone called her name "SONDRA!" Sondra spun around and there before her stood another young girl who was slightly taller then her the girl wore a skirt and a flower patterned blouse (prep clothes) her brown hair was in a high ponytail and she had hazel eyes.  
  
"Well I'll be Hey Jessica I thought you moved to England?" Sondra said  
  
"Ya I had and it was a nightmare so I came to live with my grandmother and stay in good old Japan" Jessica said.  
  
"Grandmother bent on making you wear prep clothes?" Sondra asked grinning again.  
  
"Yep, but not for long though" Jessica held up her backpack "I am changing be out in a min"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~5 min later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well what do you think now?" Jessica asked her childhood friend/demon  
  
"Better than before" Sondra said  
  
Jessica now wore black cargo pants and a black tee shirt that said : I am a insane case: on the back it said :tell me something I don't know: and a chocker with a some sort of pendent shaped like at tear actually she always wore it.  
  
"Well let's cause probs for the old hags in this school Jessica!" Sondra grinned and turned Jessica smirked too. Pranksters that what these 2 girls were pranksters the preps and jocks never ever got a break the nerds they left them alone. Goths they were in groups with them. Preps and jocks got all of it you had just better pray they don't label you a jock or prep cause if they did your year was gonna suck big time.  
  
The 2 trouble makers went to there first class instantly they knew who to torture the preps sat in the middle and the jocks sat around them Goths sat in the back and nerds sat up front.  
  
~Perfect~ purred Sondra to Jessica  
  
~This to easy they should just write it on there foreheads~ Jessica said to Sondra  
  
Sondra smirked her and Jessica year was gonna be fun!  
  
"Class we have 2 new students Sondra Maningham and Jessica Bluntly"  
  
The class looked at the new girls classifying them the preps got cold glares the nerd girls didn't even look up, but the Goths welcomed the girls with open arms one girl pointed to 2 seats beside her. The girls sat down and the teacher started class. With his back turned big mistake.  
  
Sondra got a piece of paper and wadded it up quietly the Goths looked at the new girl and her friend both take aim Sondra hurled her paper straight at the teachers bald head. It flew and landed right on target the moment the teacher turned Jessica threw hers and it hit him in the face the Goths cracked up and laughed whooping with glee at Sondra and Jessica the teacher was not impressed.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM AND GO TO THE PRINCIPAL NOW!" he roared  
  
The girls stood and walked out, but when the teacher turned to shut up the others another piece of paper came flying at his head and smacked it with a POP sound the whole class even the nerds laughed at this.  
  
The girls high-5ed and went to the Principal.  
  
They got a weeks worth of detention.  
  
~Oh these guys are wimps giving us a week ha they think that's going to change us~ Sondra laughed to Jessica  
  
~FOOLS they are so going wish they have better punishments~ Jessica snickered back at Sondra  
  
The girls smirked when the bell rung for schools out.  
  
Jessica quickly changed into her prep clothes while muttering different things under her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sondra filled in Jessica about that morning.  
  
Jessica gagged at the Shuuchi boy and classified him as a Pretty Boy yep it was the end for him!  
  
They were talking they didn't notice Shuuchi and Hiei in front nor there 2 friends behind them until BANG!  
  
Jessica fell onto one friend and Sondra fell onto Hiei.  
  
Both girls jumped up quicker than light and stood there murder glints in there eyes  
  
Hiei also stood up quicker than light the other boy took his time he dusted him self off and looked at Jessica smirking.  
  
Jessica must have read his mind cause the boy suddenly hit the ground again with Jessica's hands at his throat.  
  
"PERVERT!" Jessica snarled angrily  
  
Sondra smirked and looked at Shuuchi "Shuuchi that cant be your real name"  
  
Jessica looked up from her spot of choking the boy.  
  
"Tell us who you guys are and we will tell you who we are" Shuuchi said  
  
"Hn" was Sondra's reply  
  
"Hn is Sondra's only vocabulary word so get used to it" Jessica said grinning  
  
Sondra let out a whole bunch of words in different languages that even Hiei was blushing when she was finished.  
  
"Geeze sorry haven't got to go all high and mighty on me Forbidden Child" Jessica said half glaring at her friend  
  
The others were wide eyed "oops I just called you by your title out loud didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did Jessica" Sondra looked at her friend.  
  
"What do you mean by Forbidden Child I thought Hiei was the only one" The Pervert said  
  
"You mean to tell me that you're the energy I sensed this morning?" Sondra asked icily glaring at Hiei  
  
"Yes my mother was a Koorime my father a Fire Apparition" Hiei said  
  
"Oh my mother was a Fire Apparition and father was a Kitsune" Sondra said sourly thinking about it made her hate Kitsune types even more it had been her father that threw her over a water cliff and her mother had been murdered the day before by another Kitsune.  
  
"I am Yusuke" said the boy who was still under Jessica and grinning  
  
Jessica snarled and hit him up side the head before leaping to her feet.  
  
"I am the great Kuwabara" the ugly one said  
  
Jessica looked at Sondra, Sondra looked at Jessica they smirked evilly.  
  
Next thing anybody knew Kuwabara was on the concrete the girls snickered.  
  
"Guess he wasn't so great" Sondra said evilly  
  
Yusuke was on the ground laughing hard Kurama was frowning and Hiei was smirking.  
  
"Well if I am not mistaken Yusuke is the underworld detective" Sondra said  
  
"Yep that's me!" Yusuke smirked  
  
"Well then I guess we should be going" Jessica quickly grabbed Sondra's arm and took off.  
  
"What was that about?" Yusuke asked  
  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH look at the kitties" Kuwabara said dumbly waking up  
  
Yusuke hit the ground in laughter again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Well how was it Good or Bad Review need 2 reviews to continue. 


	2. I will Just ingore

Disclaimer: ...*Is asleep* ....huh wha...me no own.Yu Yu Hakusho...*goes back to sleep*  
  
'Thinking to self'  
  
"Talking"  
  
Phone conversationHelloHey JessicaHey Sondra what upNothing want to go to the mall?Ok be there in 5 minOK  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Sondra put the phone on the hook and put her shoes on and went out side at exactly 5 min Jessica came speeding around the curb it was a wonder how she got her license.  
  
"HEY come on"  
  
"Coming Jessica!"  
  
The 2 girl drove off going to the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown POV "So the 2 little brats are still alive huh well no matter master wants them alive" a Cold hard voice said smiling to them selves  
  
"Yes and once we get what we need out of them we kill them for good!" a another voice said but it was a womans  
  
The both of them laughed evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusuke and everyone else POV  
  
Yusuke was fighting with Kuwabara and as always Yusuke was winning they were all in front of the mall.  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree one knee up the other hanging.  
  
Kurama stood leaned against the trunk of the tree watching the 2 human boys fight then they heard a voice  
  
"So do you 2 fight like this everyday?"  
  
Everyone snapped around and there stood Sondra and Jessica smiling at them amused greatly.  
  
~I have heard of play fights but you shouldn't pick on the mentally challenged~ Jessica said to everyone  
  
~She is right it might hurt poor Kuwabara's small peanut sized brain~ Sondra added  
  
"HEY SHRIMP GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO SHUT HER MOUTH" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei  
  
Sondra blushed scarlet Hiei blushed blood red and ran at Kuwabara then he noticed Sondra's face.  
  
Hiei walked over to her and stepped in front of her quickly Sondra went around him and ran into the mall.  
  
Jessica shrugged and followed her in the others followed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sondra's POV  
  
I cant believe that idiot said that I will kill him!  
  
I didn't even get a chance Hiei ran towards him, but stopped and saw my scarlet lit up face.  
  
Great he knows it effects me I am so going to kill you Kuwabara!  
  
Hiei walked towards me until he was in front of me I looked at him went around him quickly and took off into the mall.  
  
Oh my god he knows I like him oh god!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV  
  
They could barely sense her energy they all spilt up.  
  
Hiei knew Kurama did sense her yet he said nothing.  
  
Hiei then sensed her energy and went directly to were she was a area in the mall were you can sit and watch the fountain go up and down  
  
Hiei walked over to her and sat beside her she wouldn't look at him.  
  
Sondra shivered as she felt Hiei sit down and sitting so close to her made her nervous.  
  
Sondra stood and was about to walk away when Hiei grabbed her hand.  
  
She snapped around and looked at him pleading in her eyes to let her go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV  
  
I grabbed her hand to not let her leave she snapped around and looked at me.  
  
In her eyes showed every emotion she felt right now nervousness, sadness, mad, and love.  
  
I saw love in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sondra's POV Hiei looked at me with his crimson eyes I felt weak I know my barriers around my heart were dissolving he could see everything about me and yet all he did was stare at me as we moved closer I felt chills in my spine.  
  
Then as we got even closer I heard a noise someone clearing their throat  
  
Dang it! I turned and there was Jessica smiling at us sweetly I growled and snapped at her in my mind to hers  
  
~You stupid what do you want~  
  
~Sorry was bothering you 2~  
  
~YES~  
  
Yet Hiei and me walked away from each other and walked over to her.  
  
I growled Hiei glanced at me I glanced back and grinned sheepishly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV  
  
Everyone met up together and walked back out.  
  
As they went through the forest area Sondra felt a strange presence someone or thing was following them!  
  
Sondra totally stopped now and looked left to right everyone stopped and looked at her she held her finger to her mouth and closed her eyes.  
  
Jessica glanced at her friend and looked around then everybody heard a deep voice laugh.  
  
"Muhahahahahaha nice to see you brats!" The voice said  
  
Sondra screamed and Jessica whimpered  
  
"Whats wrong brats it just an old friend why not come greet me?" The voice laughed  
  
Sondra started to cry and held her arm tightly and fell to the ground Jessica grasped her friend and shook her  
  
"SONDRA WAKE UP SONDRA!" Jessica screamed  
  
"Jessica" Sondra whispered, "I am scared"  
  
Hiei ran to her and held her close Sondra grasped him tightly  
  
"WHOS THERE!" yelled Yusuke bending down to Jessica  
  
"Why not ask the brat in the boys arms she remembers us the most!" Another cold voice said it sounded woman like  
  
Then the presence were gone Sondra stirred slightly and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Sondra are you ok?" Jessica asked  
  
"A-are they gone" she croaked out  
  
"Yes, but who are they?" Hiei asked her  
  
Sondra slowly sat up letting go of Hiei, but staying close.  
  
"They a-are my parents" Sondra whimpered  
  
Jessica bowed her head as the others gasped  
  
"H-how -" Yusuke started but Sondra beat him to it  
  
"They are under a spell a spell so strong they don't know I am there daughter that's why I said my parents were dead because really they are that's not them I-I don't know who has them under there control all they ever call him is master. I was kidnapped by those puppets and taking to a dark castle were they beat me I would be bleeding very badly when those puppets where through then they made me swim in boiling water I screamed in pain they kept asking me were the treasures were."  
  
"What treasures?" Kurama asked  
  
"I don't know I escaped but at a cost I had to have a Jagan eye implanted on my forehead desperate I accepted and got it but not knowing what I had gotten myself into now I have headaches that make me pass out and the torture always comes every now and then I would find the wounds on my body were they had beat me"  
  
"What is your parents names?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Yumi is my mother and Jaken is my father" Sondra said quietly  
  
Everyone nodded and turned to Jessica who had her eyes closed she sighed and spoke  
  
"My parents are truly dead her parents killed mine" Jessica spoke in monotone "The people I live with now adopted me"  
  
Sondra whimpered and stood Jessica and the others too.  
  
Sondra turned said good night and left Jessica left afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY At Sondra's house  
  
"I still don't see hoe you guys got my address " Sondra huffed at the four boys standing in front of her at her door.  
  
"Jessica-"  
  
"JESSICA!!!!" Sondra screamed  
  
"I am sorry but it just slipped"  
  
"Yeah hate for my mouth to slip about a certain someone and a certain something else" Sondra said glaring at her friend  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Jessica snapped  
  
"Try me and find out" Sondra retorted while walking back to the living room  
  
Everyone else followed her in the living room to see a piece of paper with writing on it they read it.  
  
*WAYS TO TORTURE PREPS AND JOCKS!  
  
1.Put fake rats and stuff in desks  
  
2.Put dye in certain shower heads(Girls only)  
  
3.Trip them when they have drink or food in hand  
  
4.*  
  
"Enjoying our list of torment?" Jessica asked cocking her head  
  
"Yeah we have tried and succeed in all that in our other schools" Sondra said  
  
"Schools as in plural?" Yusuke asked  
  
"YEAH! We have been kicked out of 4 schools already" Jessica said happily  
  
"So When is the all going to happen?" Yusuke asked again grinning  
  
"Hey are you a trouble maker?" Jessica asked  
  
"Trouble is his middle name" A new voice said  
  
"BOTAN!" Yusuke shouted  
  
"Hey guys nice to see you!" Botan said chirping like a dang bird  
  
"Um aren't you death?" Sondra questioned  
  
"Yes I am" Botan replied  
  
"Ok explain" Sondra snapped turning towards Hiei who had been in the corner  
  
"It nothing to explain" Hiei replied  
  
"Oh really so you have been a liar getting us to trust you so you could find out what we thiefed a long time ago and take us in is that it you never really cared did you! We have heard of Koenmo and what he will do if he catches us. We also know Botan works for him as well as Yusuke, but we thought you guys didn't know about us so we became your friends, but all along you did!" Sondra screamed  
  
Jessica glared at them all while slowly reaching towards a vase.  
  
"No that's not it at all" Hiei said jumping up  
  
"GET OUT ALL OF YOU NEVER COME NEAR US AGAIN!" Sondra screamed  
  
The guys and Botan felt a force pick them up as they watched Sondra glow they went flying out the door which slammed in their faces.  
  
"Sondra" Hiei whispered  
  
Wow wonder what will happen next one way to find out REVIEW Oh and thanks for all my reviews I feel so cared for! 


	3. Forgiven

To Insane Punk Pixie HEY Snowie Guess what Your oh so wanted fluff appears in the next chapter I hope you'll like how I do!  
  
To Aku- Hitokiri- kitsune here it is the next chappy!  
  
CHIHIRO-HEY I AM GLAD THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT *SQUEALS*  
  
Ice justice-I will try to keep her spunky I plan on doing a sequel what do you think?  
  
Lady Of Chaos 2005-Glad you like that fact of my torture grins evilly just wait till it is put into ACTION!  
  
Slyslcira-Sorry if I spelt that wrong! Here you go next chappy!  
  
Demon child- HEY SISSY! hugs her till she is blue in the face* Thank you for the support!  
  
Mr. Antominty-Sorry if I spelt your name wrong too! And here is the CHAPPY!  
  
And to Angel Of Darkness  
  
Yes I know it is really close to Hiei but I couldn't resist *smiles happily* ANYWAYZ Thank you for the kind critcism and I will take it into account for my next story which I start in 2 or 1 month!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Chapter 3 Forgiven  
  
Hiei had been sulking for the past 2 days sense Sondra and Jessica had thrown them out of the house.  
  
Kurama had tried key word tried to talk to them, but always ended up coming back with leaves and branches even thorns on him obviously they weren't listening.  
  
Yusuke was sulking too. He felt bad because he liked Jessica every sense Keiko dumped he had a hard time with girls.  
  
Yusuke was going to tell her that day, but then the fight of World War 3 broke out in Sondra's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sondra's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'How could he?! How could he!?'  
  
I was so depressed that Hiei never had cared for me it had just been a set up to get my trust then to try and arrest me for the thieves we had once been.  
  
I cried shortly after that first time sense my mother and father had died or so I thought until that night they came.  
  
"WHY DID THOSE PUPPETS HAVE TO BE MADE!!!" I screamed into the night air.  
  
Those puppets were my mother and father, but not really it was confusing in so many ways the woman who I called mother I now call enemy the man I had called father was a puppet both under the spell someone put on them.  
  
The day I had to suffer so bad getting beaten by those puppets that looked like were or had been my parents.  
  
The day I meet that which demon inside my cell who cursed me with this eye so I could be free.  
  
I cried that day Hiei had betrayed me tear gems actually fell from my eyes I was shocked I am part kitsune and fire not Koorime, but there in my hand were 5 tear gems then it hit me the girl I had meet shortly after being beaten Yukina was her name I was hurt bad she healed me by giving me some of her blood because of how bad I was hurt and then healed me with her hands I never saw her after that.  
  
I watched the moon and slowly changed into my kitsune form when was done I stood up near my desk by my opened Window a leaped.  
  
I landed gracefully on the ground then I ran to the forest I loved so much.  
  
I plopped down in the midow the flowers reaching towards me I feed them and sang softly a song my mother sang to me  
  
*Hush little baby the trees cry your name Hush little baby the flowers whisper your name Little one your world is so small come now stand up and make it bigger. Hush little one you hear the trees cry your name You hear the soft whispering of the flowers Hush little one I am calling your name so please be here to answer my calls*  
  
I sighed it so long ago I heard that song.  
  
The flowers were swaying softly and then I heard a noise someone behind me I turned and there he was  
  
"Hiei"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got tired of hearing the humans fight and Kurama calming them down.  
  
I stood and left without a word as I walked I remembered a midow were I had went to clear my mind now was a good a time as any.  
  
I ran there and suddenly stopped I heard a sweet voice singing softly.  
  
I walked closer and saw a young girl around my age and height singing to the flowers then I realized it was Sondra in her kitsune form her sapphire color hair swayed in the breeze and her face now had 2 blue strips on it her eyes were the same and her skin as well she now had a tail and ears.  
  
I heard her sing that song it was a sort of lullybye.  
  
As she finished she sighed and sat still I walked towards her slowly she stiffened and turned and looked at me.  
  
"Hiei" She said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sondra's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I stood up in a flash Hiei was in front of me I glared.  
  
"I told you to stay away as in not coming near me!" I snapped  
  
"Sondra you have everything wrong" Hiei told me quickly worry in his voice  
  
I was stunned did he really care no he doesn't it another trick!  
  
I turned to walk away, but fire raced around us I turned towards Hiei angry  
  
Hiei's eyes were wide and angry was in his face then I heard a laugh  
  
"Why hello brat and Forbidden Child" Out came the puppet of my mother grinning evilly  
  
"NO" I screamed "GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
I shook and took a step back Hiei being right behind me got knocked we both hit the ground me on top him on bottom  
  
~Weird situation Sondra~ Hiei said grinning slightly  
  
~And Yusuke's a pervert you sure you aren't ~ I hissed back  
  
"Oh look the love birds fell on top of each other how sweet" Snarled Yumi  
  
"Well get the girl and lets go Yumi" snapped another voice  
  
"Yes Master" Yumi replied then she leaped at us  
  
I jumped into the air Hiei along with  
  
"Come get me " I challenged  
  
Two swords appeared in my hands and were glowing I grinned evilly and lunged Yumi unprepared  
  
Got struck by them both on each shoulder she screamed in outrage and grabbed my throat and squeezed tightly  
  
"You Brat you little brat you will die" Yumi hissed  
  
"I so sorry" I whispered then fire raced out of my body onto hers she screamed and dropped me quickly I grabbed my swords and plunged 1 deep into her heart and the other in her neck instantly she stopped screaming I drew my swords out she fell to the ground.dead.  
  
Her eyes were lifeless and showed no emotion I sank to the ground and cried hard and tear gems fell I didn't care.  
  
Hiei came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me I clung to him and screamed in misery I lost my mother for real not even a chance to save her did I get.  
  
Hiei then picked me up bridal style and took me home to my adoptive parents home  
  
I stopped crying the instant he picked me up but I clung tighter to him as he slunk in through my window and carried me to my bed I remembered what my mother had said the night she had come back as a puppet "Hello child ready to die?" I shuddered it had been the other way around not me dieing her.  
  
Hiei sat me down and in an instant I was out surrounded in darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV  
  
I brought her in and sat her on the bed in an instant she was asleep I grinned sadly and stood but couldn't the problem was she had a death grip on my shirt and by the looks wasn't letting go.  
  
I sighed and tried to pry her hands off I couldn't all she did was cling tighter afraid she whimpered and I sighed again I laid down next to her and gotcomfortable I looked at her sweat beaded her forehead she was whimpering and withering every now and then I uncovered my Jagan and opened it.  
  
It glowed a purple color as I entered her dreams.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DREAM SECUNCE  
  
Sondra and Hiei stand in a field of flowers a much younger Sondra is picking some smiling and giggling at the flowers and whispering to them her mother Yumi before becoming puppet picked her up Sondra squealed happily and was tossed in the air she flew up Hiei was about to run forward when a man her father came and caught her she yelled in joy and laughed her mother grabbed the flowers she had picked took them tied them in a bundle and walked over patted her child on the head and started home her father followed carrying her.  
  
Sondra turned to Hiei who didn't notice "I was 5 at that time" she said to him  
  
Hiei jumped five feet in the air and landed "YOU SEE ME" he yelled "Yes we both have Jagan eyes Hiei" she replied dully  
  
The ground turned black and screams could be heard and running  
  
Sondra a little bit older was running her mother right behind her she jumped in to a room her mother and father who had caught up did too they slammed it shut.  
  
"Mommy what are those people?" Little Sondra asked scared  
  
Her mother told her they were bounty hunters out to get them suddenly the door blew up Jaken snatched up Sondra and her mother and jumped out a window they ran and ran till they came to a water cliff they stood still together Yumi suddenly collapsed and quit breathing "MOMMY" Sondra screamed her father took a sharp breath a tear fell from his eye and then he ran into the day they came back to the cliff at midnight and Yumi wasn't there Sondra's father fell to his knees and wept he stood turned to Sondra picked her up told her he loved her then threw her over the cliff Sondra screamed as she fell.  
  
"That was when I was 6 and my mother had somewhat died that night and disappeared my father threw me over the cliffs so that I could live falling that far only gave me scratches I was then trained by various people then meet Jessica we became friends then soul sisters t-t-then that n-night they came back" Sondra said sadly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END DREAM SECUNCE  
  
Hiei awoke as well as Sondra they stared at each other and slowly came closer together as if possible and kissed deeply it only stopped when they had to breath.  
  
Sondra moved closer to Hiei and laid her head on his chest they laid together neither moving just staying silent and together they stayed like this into the morning light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning  
  
Sondra awoke again the night played in her mind and heart she felt Hiei against her.. Purring he was purring!  
  
Sondra grinned " Hiei" she whispered "Hiei" she said again  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes and looked at her she was smiling sadly and happily "What?" He questioned  
  
"You were purring Hiei" Sondra snickered  
  
"I was not!" Hiei yelled  
  
"Shut up! You wake the whole freaking neighborhood and yes you were" Sondra retorted  
  
"I-" Hiei began, but problem was Sondra didn't want to hear it so she kissed him hard to shut him up it worked  
  
When they got up Sondra realized Hiei knew some of her past because he was in her dreams last night  
  
As they got ready to go to Genkai's one thing crossed both of there minds  
  
'When will I/she get/know to get revenge'?  
  
"Hiei where are we going anyways?" Sondra questioned  
  
"Genkai's Temple" Hiei replied  
  
"Wha- I where is this place at?"  
  
"You'll see" Hiei said in response  
  
"You'll see boy at this fun I don't have a clue where I am going I am just along for a ride I problay want off" Sondra muttered under her breath she hopped Hiei hadn't heard he had .  
  
Hiei turned at her glaring Sondra glared straight back  
  
~We should get Jessica you know~ Sondra said  
  
~FINE~ Hiei snapped  
  
~QUIT YELLING GOD YOU WOKE UP ON THE WRRRRRRRONG SIDE OF THE BED!~ Sondra yelled in Hiei's head  
  
Hiei growled and lunged at her Sondra caught unprepared got knocked down she rolled over to get him down but he just flipped her back on bottom now he straddled her thighs and held her arms over her head and smirked.  
  
Sondra didn't like the position so she turned over of course Hiei went farther than excepted so Sondra was quick to pin him down.  
  
She laughed at his beet red face they got up and went to Jessica's home they explained everything and Jessica sadly shook her brown hair and said she was sorry for Sondra's loss.  
  
Sondra shrugged and said they needed to go so they all went to Genkai's as they sat together everyone came in so this was who was there  
  
Koenmo, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, Jessica, Sondra, Genkai they sat around a large table and talked Sondra and Jessica kept an eye on Koenmo suddenly Genkai was shouting  
  
"YUKINA PLEASE COME HERE"  
  
"Yukina?" Sondra asked shocked at the name  
  
~My sister but she nor Kuwabara know and lets keep it that way~ Hiei said  
  
~Is she ice Koorime?~ Sondra asked  
  
~Yes~ Hiei answered  
  
~It Cant be~  
  
Yukina walked in and bowed she lifted her head and saw Sondra "Son-chan is that you?"  
  
"Hey Yukina I missed you old friend" Sondra smiled at her  
  
Yukina ran over and hugged Sondra crying"I THOUGHT THEY HAD KILLED YOU THEY DRUG ME TO THAT OTHER NIGHTMARE I M SO GLAD YOUR OK" Yukina screamed  
  
"I thing I am going deaf." Sondra said quietly the others had there hand s to there ears Sondra couldn't because Yukina had her arms in the embrace  
  
~YOU KNEW MY SISTER~ Hiei shouted  
  
~If. You. Do. Not. Quit. Screaming. I. Am. Going. To. Rip. Your. Throat. Out.~ Sondra hissed slowly in Hiei's head  
  
~How do you know my sister?~ Hiei asked more softly  
  
~When I was beaten the first 2 nights she came into my cell she was a slave there and healed me she then gave me a medallion I still got it you know~  
  
"Hey Yukina could you let go so I can breath"  
  
"OH sure"  
  
"AIR" Sondra screamed  
  
"How do you know Sondra Yukina?" Botan asked  
  
"I was being beaten by those puppets she came and healed me and that is that" Sondra hugged Yukina got up and left Hiei followed her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sondra's POV  
  
"Hiei" I called  
  
"Hn" He replied back  
  
"Do you think that I can handle the person who took my family away from me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I hugged Hiei and we went to talk with the others.  
  
Sorry I ended so soon but I really want to get started on Jessica and Yusuke so Jessica won't kick my butt I so enjoy writing this story so I have some problems in the next chapter we are centering on Jessica and Yusuke, but the chapter after that I need help that's were you my wonderful reviewers come in handy! Here are some choices.  
  
Everyone enters a tournament and fights the people who took Sondra's parents /others who become friends  
  
Sondra and Hiei go to Mekai and become mates (Lime type no lemon sorry not my thing)  
  
They Become mates fight the evil person and then I center on Jessica and Yusuke (Going to anyway)  
  
TELL ME REVIEW BYE PEOPLE 


	4. Jessica and Yusuke hit an obstacle the o...

Hey ok I am going to do my JESSICA AND YUSUKE FLUFF *Cackles* Hope I do well Jessica don't kill me if it isn't to good next if isn't YOU can do it ok? If it is good then I will do more!  
  
Howdy everyone else hope my story is a ok! AND here it is Chapter 4!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 Jessica and Yusuke hit a small obstacle. The obstacles name Keiko  
  
Everyone felt a whole lot better and apologized to each other well almost everyone Jessica still didn't trust them like Sondra was but that was because Sondra had Hiei but Jessica didn't have anyone.  
  
Jessica stood silently and left she sat in a tree 4 minutes later Sondra came to her and sat beside her friend.  
  
"You ok Jesse?" Sondra asked cocking her head Sondra only used Jesse when worried or angry  
  
"No I don't understand what is wrong with me I feel my heart beating faster and faster when I am around Yusuke and I don't know why" Jessica answered  
  
"You like him and your scared that he wont like you back aren't you?" Sondra replied with wisdom  
  
"Is it the same as you and Hiei ?" Jessica asked softly  
  
"Yes and no me and Hiei admitted our feelings you 2 haven't me and Hiei love each other and let everyone see it not caring you 2 however haven't told each other and are scared to tell everyone, but there are some things the same you 2 would die for each other same here with me and Hiei and there other stuff too Jesse go tell him it is the only way to find out" Sondra told her sternly  
  
Jessica nodded and left the moment she left a shadow came beside Sondra  
  
"Where did you learn wisdom like that?" Hiei asked  
  
Sondra grinned "That is for me to know and you to never find out" She replied sweetly Hiei growled  
  
Jessica walked back into the sitting room and saw Yusuke she asked to speak with him  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked into a room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Yusuke I-I- um I like you a whole lot and I hope you could return the feelings"  
  
"Jessica I like you too I was going to tell you the day Sondra knocked our butts out the door"  
  
Jessica looked at Yusuke and slowly they moved towards each but then  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI!"  
  
"Who the-" Jessica started the door banged open to reveal Keiko  
  
"Yusuke I looked all over for you!"  
  
"Oh boy" Yusuke muttered  
  
"Please cant we give each other another shot?" Keiko asked him  
  
"Oh no way there isn't nnnnnnnooooooo way you just back off slut!" Jessica snarled  
  
"WHO are you?" Keiko screamed  
  
"My name is Jessica and Yusuke is not yours anymore"  
  
"LIAR!" Keiko screamed  
  
"Oh she tells the truth slut" a cold voice said behind Keiko  
  
There stood Sondra with Hiei right beside her and if looks could kill Keiko would have died 99 times  
  
"Now who are you and what is with the dark colors?" Keiko  
  
"I am Sondra I am Jessica's best friend and YOUR worst nightmare so if I were you id leave my friends alone and get your big butt out of here NOW!" Sondra yelled  
  
Keiko screamed and yelled but everybody heard her last words of the night  
  
"I WILL GET YOU BACK YUSUKE"  
  
"Oh crap I am ssssssooooooo screwed" Yusuke moaned  
  
"Oh she isn't getting you back Yusuke I will kick her slutty butt" Jessica snarled  
  
Sondra and Hiei nodded and left Jessica realized her friend wouldn't let anything harm her and Yusuke's relationship and for that Jessica was grateful.  
  
Jessica leaned forward and captured Yusuke's lips in a deep kiss they then went for a walk together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YUSUKE will be mine!" screamed Keiko  
  
"Keiko calm down" her friend Yumi said  
  
"Yeah Yusuke will be yours" another friend named Yuzuki  
  
All 3 girls cackled to each other  
  
Dun Dun DUN oh my god what will Keiko and friends DO!  
  
Find out in Chapter 6 Keiko's Plans  
  
SEE YOU THEN NOW R AND R! 


	5. Profiles

Hi all well I am going to put up profiles for Sondra and Jessica so you know who and what they are Ok? Ok.  
  
Name: Sondra Flame Maningham  
  
Nickname: Flame Night  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Weight: 60 pounds  
  
Mother: Yumi Nacelle Homing Maningham  
  
Father: Jaken Porterly Maningham  
  
Attitude: Deadly has once been known to point a weapon at a innocent human child in which scared Sondra so much she and Jessica quit stealing and returned everything, but went into hiding in fear of being caught. Now is cold and distant from people.  
  
Favorite color: Black and Sapphire blue and crimson red  
  
Favorite hobby: Sparring or actual fighting  
  
Friends: Jessica Bluntly  
  
Pet: Mikoa is a shadow cat and has been missing from the 2 girls for 5 years now  
  
Attacks: Dragon of Night, Flaming Night sword, Heal, Fist of Flame, Telepathy, Floating powers, makes people fly and her strongest attack Night Damnation  
  
Likes: Slushies, Clubs, Singing and Linkin Park  
  
Demon: Fire and Kitsune  
  
(Human form) Hair: Black with sapphire blue streaks  
  
Eyes: Sapphire blue  
  
(Demon Form) Hair: Sapphire blue  
  
Eyes: Sapphire blue (When angry has crimson speaks or turn royal blue when really sad)  
  
Weapons: Katana  
  
Closest to her: Hiei  
  
OK Done with Sondra now for Jessica  
  
Name: Jessica Michelle Bluntly  
  
Nickname: Night Shadow  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Weight: 70 pounds  
  
Mother: Katie Bell Nicka Bluntly  
  
Father: Jack Marrow Bluntly  
  
Attidude: Sweet most of the time has been friends with Sondra for a long time never lost a battle and also keeps an eye on Sondra for she is worried about her friend's life.  
  
Favorite color: Blue, red, and Black  
  
Favorite Hobby: Fist fighting and walking  
  
Friends: Sondra Maningham  
  
Pet: Kilolo been missing also for 5 years from the 2 girls  
  
Attacks: Shadow Illusion, Heal, Telepathy, Float, Glowing when angry which allows the floating, Ice kick, Icy Blizzard, and her strongest attack is Ice dragon really don't want to be the receiver of this dragon.  
  
Likes: Skateboarding, Ice cream, and Ice  
  
Demon: Ice and Shadow Kitsune  
  
(Human Form) Hair: Brown and always In a high ponytail  
  
Eyes: Hazel  
  
(Demon Form) Hair: Brown and Ice blue streaks  
  
Eyes: Ice blue ( Sparkle when happy dull when angry)  
  
Weapons: Bow and Arrows  
  
Closest to her: Yusuke  
  
DONE! Ok hope this is really helpful also I got a new Idea another Dark Tournament! So here is what I need YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!  
  
I need the same stuff above and you to pick a team the choices are the following below  
  
Team Achiko: 7 spots  
  
Team Kikla: 7 spots  
  
Team Suko: 7 spots  
  
Team Urameshi: Yusuke, Jessica, Hiei, Sondra, Kuwahara, Kurama, Genkai  
  
Ok that's it guy on the Kuwahara part I got Poltergeist Report and that's how it is spelt and said SEE YA HOPE FOR YA"LL TO TELL ME SOON  
  
Oh and before I forget any team any element it doesn't matter well bye! 


	6. Keiko's Plan

Hey All I know it has been awhile since I've updated and by the looks of my doormat *Looks at all the rotten fruit on the floor of her doormat thrown by pissed readers*OK anyways! Here is the story.!  
  
A/N By the way in chapter 7 this story becomes *coughs* Lemony and very colorful in English language! SO if you don't like that I suggest you either skip that chappy or quit reading because I will have to do it again for Jessica and Yusuke Grins HEHEHE BET YOUR THRILLED SNOWIE!  
  
Chapter 6 Keiko's Plan  
  
Jessica had been searching for Sondra for the past hour and was extremely pissed and tired of searching.  
  
'That girl and her boyfriend are so dead!' She thought angrily  
  
~In the forest~  
  
THUD!  
  
"Ouch Hiei this sparring hurts like hell!" Sondra growled  
  
'God his going to put me in a coma if his not careful I am not a damn rag doll!' Sondra thought angrily  
  
"I know you're not a rag doll Sondra you need to defend better!" Hiei said coolly  
  
"DID I SAY YOU COULD READ MY THOUGHTS!!!!"? Sondra screeched  
  
"CALM DOWN SHAMATTA!" Hiei Yelled at her  
  
Sondra blinked and tears came to her eyes abruptly she stood dusted her self off and turned.  
  
"See ya Hiei" Sondra whispered  
  
"Sondra?" "Sondra wait!" Hiei called to her running over to her but she jogged no more liked ran from him.  
  
Hiei heard a clinking noise and looked down 2 tear gems were on the ground.  
  
"What the-?" Hiei whispered  
  
"So now you know she cries tear gems and she cries," Jessica said stepping out of the bushes looking pissed I Mean Pissed  
  
"Jessica how is that possible?"  
  
"Think about it dumb ass she knows Yukina and Yukina knows her got it? No go ask her you sorry excuse for a DEMON!" Jessica yelled mad because he had hurt Sondra's feelings so harshly  
  
Hiei left quickly to find her  
  
! Sondra's POV!  
  
'Why did I leave like that I should've sucked it up but nooooo I was being a wussy and left Hiei out there and cried like a baby'  
  
Sondra kicked a tree and then walked to a stream mad at herself for being so stupid  
  
"Sondra you Asshole" Sondra murmured to herself  
  
''Ah Sondra you're not an asshole just a pain in the ass" a voice called to her laughing slightly  
  
"Piss off Yusuke" Sondra growled  
  
"What has crawled up your ass and died?"  
  
"You have" Sondra bit back at him  
  
"Oh testy aren't we?" Yusuke teased  
  
"Please leave me be" Sondra whispered  
  
"Hey come on what is wrong?"  
  
"Hiei"  
  
"You mean midget?''  
  
"Yeah sure whatever"  
  
"SONDRA" a new voice yelled out  
  
"Hm there is midget now see ya!" Yusuke left Sondra turned just as Hiei came out of the woods to the stream he walked over to her and. hugged her!  
  
'What the fuck?' Sondra thought 'Where is Hiei this is so not Hiei!' Sondra pulled away  
  
"Hn. I am Hiei stupid" Hiei said coolly  
  
"Why YOU" Sondra lunged at Hiei and they play fought then when they heard Yukina's voice saying it was time for dinner they got up off the ground Sondra was smiling happily.  
  
~In the temple:  
  
"KEIKO" Everyone yelled  
  
There stood Keiko and 2 other girls they had never seen before  
  
'Damn this is going to not be good' Sondra thought  
  
"Well hello Yusuke" Keiko said seductively Yusuke gagged  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WHORE!" Jessica screamed  
  
"Oh come off it Yusukes mine and-" BANG  
  
They turned to see Jessica glowing soft blue and her hair flared around her Sondra cackled  
  
"OHH Bitch you are gonna be hurting in the morning" Sondra laughed  
  
~Sondra please help me take out the TRASH! ~ Jessica telepathic spoke to Sondra  
  
~Really ok you get Keiko I get the 2 minions behind her~  
  
~OK~  
  
With that both girls lunged the other 3 girls screamed and ran but Sondra glowed briefly before Keiko and crew smacked into an invisible wall.  
  
"Hehehe that is so sad" Sondra laughed  
  
Jessica grabbed Keiko by the collar and Sondra lifted the other 2 girls  
  
"GOOD-BYE NOW" Jessica cried  
  
"Have a wonderful trip" Sondra said and they threw the girls out.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Both girls said  
  
The others blinked and later everyone went to sleep.  
  
DONE! Yeah I know what you are thinking THAT WAS TO GODDAMN SHORT well to bad this will get longer SEE Ya oh and to Keiko fans I wouldn't continue reading this because Coughkeikosgoingtogetkilledbyjessicacough Bye now! 


	7. Chapter 7 Killer & Traitor

Hey all how are you well here is the real chapter and I am not going to cut you off of it*Looks at the broken keyboards thrown at her* ANYWAYZ here is the next chapter and remember reviews are so very nice to get!  
  
Chapter 7 Killer & Traitor  
  
Jessica had been outside and Sondra inside helping Yukina cook.  
  
Jessica came back in and said to Yukina that she was thirsty of course she hadn't said please and that pissed Sondra off  
  
Now both stood weapons drawn and pointing at the other the guys had been trying to break them apart, but Sondra threw up her shield so that they couldn't interfere. It was a pointless fight with 2 PMSing chicks doing the fighting not good.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT" Sondra screeched her Katana in her hand  
  
"YOU'VE DONE IT TOO DON'T BE A SAINT BITCH" Jessica yelled back her Bow and arrows in her hand.  
  
"Slut"  
  
"Skank"  
  
"Dipshit"  
  
"Chicken Shit"  
  
"NO BRAINS"  
  
"THREE EYES"  
  
"ICE BITCH"  
  
"FIRE COW"  
  
Just as suddenly as they had started fighting they started laughing!  
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke muttered  
  
"Hn" (Come on we all know who did this)  
  
"Females" Kuwahara mumbled  
  
The 2 females heard as all the others and  
  
BANG CRACK POW THUD KNOCK  
  
All of them including Yukina knocked him only Yukina didn't hit him as hard.  
  
"Ha never piss off a female" Sondra hissed  
  
"Yeah" Jessica agreed  
  
Suddenly the door opened with a WHAM and there stood  
  
A young girl who had looked just likes this  
  
Eyes-Blue  
  
Hair-Brown with blonde tips  
  
And a pair of cat ears and a cat tail.  
  
"HI" She cried  
  
"S-Soka?" Jessica stuttered  
  
"Yeah sorry I didn't come back sooner look I brought some friends"  
  
At this 2 blurs shot past Soka and landed on the 2 girls  
  
"Kilolo!'' Jessica cried  
  
"Mikoa" Sondra yelled hugging a small cat that was as dark as night  
  
The 2 girls where thrilled to have there companions back.  
  
*I missed you mistress*Kilolo said to Jessica  
  
*Me too*Said Mikoa to Sondra  
  
"I am glad you all are ok as well as you Soka" Sondra said to Soka  
  
The guys finally found their voices and spoke as one  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY" Every one of them yelled  
  
"YII" Soka screamed energy blasting from her palm at the boys.  
  
"WOAH" Jessica shouted throwing up her shield  
  
Jessica protected the boys Soka grinned sheepishly.  
  
"My fault" She muttered  
  
"Yeah we would rather you not kill our boyfriends and friends Soka" Sondra mumbled  
  
"YOU GOT A BOY SONDRA WHICH ONE!" Soka squealed  
  
"Ow my poor poor ears" Jessica cried.  
  
Sondra was now blushing beet red  
  
"Well.?" Soka questioned  
  
"Um" Sondra was really looking red now  
  
"OH GOD I will figure it out my self" Soka cried in anger.  
  
"Hm" She walked over to Yusuke "Nope You look like Jessica's type so your her boyfriend"  
  
"Wow you are good" Yusuke said  
  
"Thanks" Soka replied walking over to Kuwahara  
  
"HA! Neither of the girls would go for you ugly!" She yelled  
  
"HEY" Kuwahara roared  
  
"Hm" Soka was now standing in front of Kurama "Well maybe but you seem really kind hearted  
  
something Sondra really isn't"  
  
Sondra growled glaring  
  
"Heheheh" Soka smirked looking uneasy.  
  
"Ok moving on" Soka said now standing in front of Hiei.  
  
"Yep you are just the type of person for Sondra you are her boyfriend!" Soka said turning to Sondra to confirm it.  
  
Sondra blushed but nodded her head.  
  
"Yes I am always right" Soka cheered pumping her fist  
  
Hiei silently walked over to Sondra took her hand they walked out side  
  
"Hm lets watch I mean not Watch" Soka whispered  
  
Slowly walking to follow the others also following.  
  
^In the forest in a clearing*  
  
"So I am your boyfriend?" Hiei asked grinning slightly  
  
Sondra glowed with embarrassment but once again nodded.  
  
Hiei walked over to her and kissed her softly Sondra answered back kissing a bit harder  
  
Hiei traced her lips with his tongue asking for entry, which she gave him.  
  
They broke apart cause they heard laughter being stiffed by people.  
  
~ I have a few good guesses who that is Hiei~ Sondra mind spoke  
  
~I do too~  
  
~ I just got an idea that is surely gonna work listen~  
  
So Sondra told him the plan.  
  
Hiei listened and agreed.  
  
Once again he pulled Sondra to him kissing her very passionately.  
  
~~~~~~The others behind a bush~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys look at that" Soka whispered  
  
"I think we should leave" Kurama said  
  
"No way look his hand just went up her shirt!" Yusuke snickered  
  
"Damn they really going at it" Jessica said grinning like mad  
  
"Oh my goodness her hand is-" Botan stopped the others noticed (That is for all the perverts out there to use their imagination)  
  
"Whoa now that is something I can't believe" Jessica said  
  
"Hiei isn't being a saint either his pulling her shirt off" Kuwahara said  
  
"Oh my and Sondra is really not shy" Botan said looking slightly worried and amused  
  
Suddenly the 2 demons who had been in the clearing were gone!  
  
"where did they go?" Jessica said noting that their clothes were too gone.  
  
"Try looking behind you but I am just guessing" Sondra said directly behind them  
  
Every single one of them spun around to see Sondra and Hiei standing behind them all fully clothed  
  
"Uh nice bush huh?" Soka said  
  
"Yeah so like the show?" Hiei said  
  
"You knew the entire time we was there!?" Jessica said  
  
"Yep that is exactly why we did what we did oh and by the way you all have a nice landing" Sondra said evilly  
  
The others who had been spying suddenly went flying as roots had wrapped around them and hurled them back to the temple.  
  
"Sound off if your still breathing" Soka said  
  
"I" Kuwahara mumbled  
  
"Damn" Jessica muttered in pain rubbing her sore ass  
  
"Ouch" Yusuke was picking thorns out of his arm  
  
"Well that wasn't pleasant" Kurama said standing and dusting himself off.  
  
"Mean Demons" Botan called getting up with Kurama's help  
  
Yukina came out with Genkai and Shiurzu.  
  
"Are you all ok?" Yukina asked  
  
"Just fine" Soka said darkly  
  
*back to Hiei and Sondra^  
  
"You know I enjoyed that" Hiei said looking towards Sondra  
  
"Me t- PERVERT" She said spinning on him pushing him to the ground. He then did the weirdest thing he laughed! Soon both were laughing.  
  
*Back to the others*  
  
As they talked Sondra and Hiei came in and sat down. The others talked to them apologizing but they had already forgiven them well Sondra did Hiei just Hn as usual till Sondra poked him playfully.  
  
*Unknown view*  
  
'So the brats kill one of my minions well no matter when little Forbidden child finds out who she truly is it will be a wonderful hell' the person thought in shadow they smiled nastily and disappeared.  
  
*Dinner Time*  
  
Yukina was chatting happily as were the others then they all went to sleep. Which started all the nightmares horror was about to twist everyone and they were unknowing to the deaths they were soon to come. Soka had left days before and would also be in despair  
  
~  
  
And I am finished well hope you guys liked it oh and Come On Folks I still need descriptions so you can be in the story! NO FLAMES any flames go directly to burning Keiko and Sluts ^-^ IT'S A COMPANY!  
  
Chapter dedicated to: Little/Beautiful kitsune and Insane punk pixie! BYE YALL! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: *Me standing facing lawyer hand is holding sword* 1.2..I no own so you better not sue!*lawyer sulks away as I grab my sword*^-^Time to PLAY!  
  
ACOD-Hello everyone! ^ Hiei-Hn ^ ACOD-That is so not nice don't make me sink Kilolo on you. ^ Kilolo-*I will bite hard and chew* ^ ACOD-Kilolo I love you your cool ^ Kilolo- ^_________________^ ^ Hiei-Hn ^ ACOD-What's wrong mister grumpy gills?*is looking like Dori* ^ Hiei-Go away ^ ACOD-*sticks her tongue out fine! ON WITH THE STORY!*starts muttering about a certain black haired idiot by the name of Hiei *  
  
Chapter?-? WHATEVER CHAPTER THIS IS!(Hiei- Chapter 8 Me-Oh Ok)  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
(A/N)  
  
{Telepath}  
  
[Scene change]  
  
Dream  
  
~Recalling words spoken~  
  
*  
  
Sondra was in a dark forest someone was above her. "Who are you?" Sondra called. No reply. "Hello ANSWER ME" Sondra shouted. The person slowly lifted their face. "YUKINA?" Then she noticed this woman's eyes. 'No Hina that is who that is, but how do I know?' "You will find many clues and questions to your past Goddess" Hina spoke. "I already know my past Hina what more is there?" Sondra asked. "Everything you think is true is a lie young Goddess" Hina replied slowly drifting down in front of Sondra. "Goddess Hina what am I a goddess of?" Sondra asked. "You are the goddess of Darkness and Death" Hina replied shortly almost like she was hiding something. "Hina what are you not telling me?" Sondra again asked. "Young goddess you must figure out your 2 other elements for I can not I must leave now please tell my son and daughter I am alive and well just hidden away please" Hina begged her pale blue eyes shining with unshed tears wishing to fall and release all her pain and sadness. "Who is your son Hina" Sondra asked "Hiei my darling baby boy my son" Hina said tear falling it turned into a tear gem Sondra caught it. "Farewell Goddess" Hina said disappearing "HINA WAIT" Sondra screamed. Just as she left a new frightful darkness over took Sondra and evil laughter rang in the girl's ear. "NOOOOOOO Help me HIEI" Sondra screamed darkness taking the air she breathed taking anything to help her replacing it all with fear. Sondra screamed a new voice spoke "No one can save you now you will be mine" The cold voice laughed. "HIEI" Sondra screamed he stood before her but was walking away "NO HIEI HELP"  
  
"SONDRA WAKE UP SONDRA!" Hiei yelled shaking her, the others crowded around her. "HIEI PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT ME PLEASE" Sondra screamed. "Who?" Hiei said Jessica was sitting beside Sondra rubbing her back to calm her down Yukina held her hand. "I don't know Hina s-s-he was warning me she s-s- said I-I- was a Goddess the Goddess of Darkness and Death and 2 other elements I had to figure out Hiei I am so scared" Sondra said braking into tears. Tear gems fell onto the blue covers of her bed. Hiei put his arms around her. "Sondra stop crying it is only telling the person they are getting to you" Hiei demanded. Sondra wasn't listening she continued to cry her head was down no one saw the crimson covering her sapphire blue eyes they were changing she was changing and no one sensed it.  
  
~No one can save you now~  
  
~Your whole life is a lie~  
  
~WAIT~  
  
~What am I the goddess of? ~  
  
~You will be mine~  
  
~Goddess of Darkness and death~  
  
~What else am I? ~  
  
~ 2 other elements~ ~HIEI~  
  
Sondra was shaking and screaming but she was to lost to realize it someone was cutting away her air she couldn't brake away then one face came to her. Hiei. She screamed and thrashed and tried to run but Hiei held her down and he had his hand over her mouth and nose he was taking her air. Him no it was lie slowly darkness took her a she slipped away she felt Hiei touch her hand.  
  
'Now where am I please tell me Hiei wasn't betraying me please. Sondra sank down every since she had meet Hiei her feelings had been harder to hide. 'Damn' Sondra thought looking around 2 doors stood on either side of her. 1 was in front of her. 'What does this mean?  
  
Sondra slowly opened her eyes and blinked against the bright sun someone had their arms around her. She looked. Hiei she began to breath quicker her heart raced last night he hurt she began to move away but Hiei had opened his eyes and saw her.  
  
"Sondra are you ok?" He asked. Sondra screamed.  
  
"Betrayer LET ME GO PLEASE LET ME GO" She screamed Hiei was shocked the others once again came crashing in Jessica was screaming too.  
  
"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD OF STAYED!" she yelled watching her friend transform she screamed again only because she felt cold and she blacked out.  
  
Sondra sat on the ground in front of Jessica blood ran from her body. She looked towards Jessica and screamed again. "NO PLEASE DON'T HELP ME RUN DON'T STAY PLEASE" She screamed her body was total different. Suddenly Sondra disappeared "SONDRA" Jessica screamed suddenly voices came into Jessica's ears whispering.  
  
One is born to a lie. The other is born true. Both are Goddesses of us all. One will die. The other will live. In the prophecy it is told. One will die the other will survive. 2 years will pass after the one has died. She shall rise again. One will die and then rise hear us wise o Goddesses of the Sun. Your sister Darkness has slipped away catch, her before she is gone. She is slipping further away the small one the cold one her lover will cry tears of black as he watches with a heavy heart. Don't let her fall asleep for she will never wake up he will kill her in her dreams.  
  
Jessica heard a crash and she jumped up everyone was around her except Sondra. "Where is Sondra?" She begged. "She fell asleep after having another fit." Yukina said worried.  
  
~She will be killed in her dreams~  
  
"NO WAKE HER UP WAKE HER UP" Jessica screamed running to her friend who was pale and getting paler. "SONDRA!" Jessica cried shaking her. Sondra struggled and cried out a gash was on her side then another on her face. She screamed Hiei ran over. "NO THE PROPHECY NO" Hiei took off his bandana as Jessica was crying in Yusuke's shoulder moaning and crying. Hiei quickly put his forehead to Sondra's and shut his 2 other eyes.  
  
Sondra was on the ground bleeding as Hiei ran to her. "H-Hiei I am so sorry" Sondra said suddenly he was thrown back as she was cut in the stomach and she screamed as a man with Black hair and black eyes wrenched the sword in her stomach up and out right through her heart. She screamed Hiei yelled. "NO"  
  
Hiei took his head away as blood gushed from her body. Jessica screamed and rocked back and forth. Yukina cried and grabbed Kuwahara. Yusuke grabbed Jessica. Shizuru had backed away trembling. Hiei had picked up Sondra's body. Kurama and Botan watched sadly as he yelled in pure misery.  
  
[1Week later]  
  
Sondra was slowly lowered to the ground in the coffin. Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, Jessica, and Genkai cried yes Genkai cried. The boys stood still next to the girls. Soka who had left for a week had come back to this and had broke down and killed herself with a sword now both girls were being buried. Hiei was the worst he would not leave Sondra's body not for one minute and Kilolo and Mikoa were also sad they had howled softly and Mikoa disappeared seeing as how her mistress was dead she could no longer stay here on earth. Kilolo had been in despair but was still loyal to her friends. 3 important people had been taken from them. What would happen now?.  
  
~  
  
I am done thank you everyone for reviewing and for those of you who think this story is over guess what *YOUR WRONG no it isn't we still have lots to go and if your confused don't worry soon it will make sense. BYE  
  
Chapter dedicated to: My family they stay by me all the way ^-^' 


	9. Chapter 9: Hope Gone

WARNING: This is going to be a song chapter to, Evanescence Hello so don't like skip, it. It also has rape somewhat -_-'  
  
Chapter-10 Hello  
  
! Playground School bells rings again.!  
  
The sound of a bell rang as Yusuke and Jessica slowly left the Junior High School. It had been 2 weeks since Sondra passed away still Jessica found herself looking around or saying Hey Sondra and seeing her best friend wasn't there. Yusuke had also missed her she had always been so cocky to him but in a nice way she made Jessica happy by cheering her up and she had gotten him and Jessica together.  
  
!Rain clouds come to play again.!  
  
A storm was coming as Kurama sat at his desk in his room. He watched as the clouds came together to form one lonesome sky with no happiness Sondra. Hiei was so torn up he couldn't fight well he had already had to make three potions for him and help him twice. Kurama figured Hiei would come when it began to rain so he unlatched his window and went downstairs.  
  
!Has no one told you she's not breathing Hello I am your mind giving you some one to talk to Hello.!  
  
Hiei sat in a tree as the rain poured on him He sighed 'Sondra why? Why didn't you give me a hint so I could help you?' Hiei grinned slightly she was like that never telling you anything if she didn't want to but this was her LIFE why didn't she speak to him did she not know about it was she scared for him. He remembered how Yukina tried to heal her.  
  
\\ Flash Back//  
  
Yukina ran forward as Sondra stopped breathing trying to save her she put all of her energy into Sondra trying to make her breath but it didn't work nothing did Yukina sank to the ground. Hiei looked at her then Sondra then Himself her blood was on his hands Sondra's blood.  
  
\\ End Flash Back \\  
  
Slowly Hiei went to Kurama's to get out of the rain the whole gang had come over Yukina went to hug Hiei but he just stood there not answering. Yukina sighed sadly and sat down Jessica had her head down as Yusuke patted her back and whispered to her. Hiei sat on the window sill and watched the rain a tear fell from his face. It turned black Jessica felt it somehow and watched  
  
~ Her lover will cry Black tears~  
  
~ 2 year and she will return~  
  
{Jessica? Jessica can you hear me?} a new voice entered her mind  
  
{Who are you} She said back that presence was so familiar yet so faint.  
  
{It me Mimi}  
  
{Mimi what are you doing here?} Jessica spirit stopped soaring as she realized it wasn't Sondra.  
  
{I came to tell you don't give up you know Sondra is strong she wont just give up the Prophecy said she would come back but say nothing of it to the others see ya}  
  
{Mimi, MIMI} but the ghost girl was gone.  
  
~The prophecy said she would come back~  
  
~She doesn't give up easily~  
  
~HIEI~  
  
~She'll die in her dreams~  
  
~He will kill her~  
  
~NO~  
  
~DON'T STAY JESSICA RUN~  
  
~One is born to die the other survive~  
  
~Shell return~  
  
Jessica heard all of the people talking to her not understanding it was all a jumble but one thing ran clear. She would return Sondra would come back right?  
  
!If I smile and don't believe soon I know I will wake from this dream Don't, try to fix me I'm not broken Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry.!  
  
!Suddenly I know I m not sleeping Hello I'm still here all that's left of yesterday.!  
  
Kilolo sensed her mistress in distress but stayed in her spot Hiei had longed since left.  
  
[At the cemetery]  
  
Hiei stood in front of Sondra's tombstone as it read  
  
Sondra Maningham  
Death-2030 Birth-unknown  
Sondra was a fighter who could be cold but was kind she cared deeply for those around and she will never be forgotten in those peoples hearts and minds Rest In peace Night Shadow.  
  
Hiei placed the tear gem on the cool stone and sat down and talked to her little did he know that he was talking with her spirit which sat on the stone ankles crossed she wore a long black dress with no sleeves and no back it tied at her neck her bracelet was gone instead was bracelet with a small blue stone that shimmered with her slightest flowing move. Her necklace was now on a chocker that was black and the stone hung there limply rising and falling with her movements of so-called breathing. 'Geeze 2 years I have to wait well screw the prophecy' as she thought this another young woman came and stood beside her. "Sondra come" her voice was misty like 'No Hiei is talking to me' she thought but she stood and followed she slowly looked back to see Hiei looking exactly where she was. "Miko can he see me?" Sondra asked the woman who was Miko. "Maybe why" Miko stopping and also seeing he was looking where they were. Hiei could have sworn he heard talking but looked up and felt a presence of a woman he stared at where it was but finally got up and left.  
  
~~Year later~~  
  
Hiei and the others ran out of school into the bright sun. Hiei jumped straight into a tree as a young girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes ran out looking around. "HIEI" she called "Up here Sakura" The girl smiled obviously named Sakura and walked over. Her cat ears and tail swayed slightly. She was a sweet little girl a little to nice she never complained but Yukina being her best friend and Yukina being the one that Sakura and Hiei on a date who wouldn't. Hiei didn't necessarily like her like he did with Sondra well did but she was ok. Hiei sighed there he went again thinking about Sondra. Hiei watched as he found Sakura and the others talking. Why weren't they effected anymore sure Jessica cried every now and again but the 2 were like sisters.  
  
~~Another year later~~  
  
As firework shot into the air and Yukina squealed along with Sakura who had Hieis arm tightly and kissed his cheek. Hiei smiled slightly. He was Sakura's boyfriend now.  
  
[Cemetery]  
  
A young woman watched as her small body was dug up. 'Son of Bitches I will make them pay' she thought grave robbers simple low life grave robbers. She slowly saw her body it was the same in the same dress but like the jewelry on her ghost body the real stuff had also changed. 'Here goes thanks boys you really helped me out' She smiled and went into her body just as one reached for her necklace she opened her eyes all 3 and blasted him down the others jumped and ran. 'oh well' she sighed inwardly.  
  
[Genkai's temple]  
  
The others had long since gotten all fireworks shot and lighted and now sat around talking. Yusuke got out a firecracker and set it off the others yelled and Yukina froze it. Yusuke had sneaked one in. Jessica laughed wildly as did Kuwahara and Yusuke.  
  
"So what the hell is going on here a bonfire and I am not invited some friends I have" Everyone stopped and looked toward the voice there standing in her dress was Sondra who waved cheerfully. "What UP!" she yelled then her gaze fell on Hiei and Sakura who had grabbed Hiei's hand automatically Sondra felt a pain in her heart that was now beating quickly. "SONDRA" Jessica yelled running over and hugging her. "Yeah you know I thought you was you know dead?" Yusuke said. Sondra smiled walked over to him and POW punched him square in the jaw. "Now I am I real enough for you" She said Kurama, Kuwahara, Yukina, and Shizuru ran and hugged her laughing at the fact she was breathing. "See Yusuke isn't the only one with 9 lives MEOW" Sondra did a cat face. "Still spunky" Jessica laughed at her thumping her on the back. Hiei stepped forward as did Sakura who smiled and reached out a hand to Sondra. "Hi" She said Sondra took one look at her hand and turned away from Hiei and Sakura both. "Where is grandma?" She asked Genkai who had came back with drinks shouted. "GRANDMA" She said slamming the tray down. "Oh Sondra it is you about time you came back" she said shuffling back to get her something to drink. "God you make it seem like a deadline was being made there grandma" Sondra snapped. Jessica noticed not a word had issued from Sondra's mouth to talk to Hiei and the same with Hiei though he was watching her Sakura seemed hurt about the fact Sondra turned away from them so coldly. "Sondra is it I am Sakura and this is Hiei" sakura said trying to make conversation Sondra however was now mad and quickly spun around. "I know who Hiei is and I don't care who you are if I did I would've asked for your name so leave me alone unless I wish to be talked to by you same to you Hiei I don't care what you do just leave me out of it" with that Sondra spun around and walked to her room which had not been touched kicking open the rusty door and slamming it shut. "She wasn't very nice" Sakura said. "Well I wouldn't worry about it just give her Time" Jessica said looking toward Hiei as she said time slowly. Hiei knew he had made the problem and it was because also of Sakura.  
  
Sondra sighed and cried on her pillow 'damn death has made me soft' She thought drying her eyes. Hiei smelt her tears and slowly walked into her room she had dusted everything somehow and made her bed into a mess as she laid on it her dress was gone now she wore red shorts and black top her hair tied into a bun and loose she had on some sort of music on. Hiei stepped in and closed the door Sondra sat up turning towards him her eyes were narrowed and red her face which was always pale even paler in death was rosy and sad she had begun to tremble and stiffen Hiei noticed and felt a pang to his heart... Did she hate him now? Did she care if he died or tried to make things right?  
  
"Hey Hiei" She said monotone and sourly as if she didn't want to say this but somebody was forcing her too. Hiei was shocked at her tone, which was normally shy or spunky around him then he remembered before and sakura.  
  
"You should come out and meet Sakura" he said knowing what was about to happen but when it did it wasn't what he had expected as he felt a stinging sensation on his face as her small hand slapped him hard and with everything she could muster right now. Hiei fell to the floor but he didn't feel that nor the pain in his cheek he felt Sondra's pain and sadness.  
  
'I hurt her this much' he thought  
  
~Hiei I love you~ echoed in his head obviously it had also echoed in hers from him but she glared and said in an icy tone "Get out Hiei stay away from me I hope you are happy with Sakura." With that she opened the door and threw him out slamming it shut and locking it. Hiei stood shakily and walked back into the room Sakura immediately saw his face and jumped up.  
  
"HIEI WHAT HAPPENED" She screeched Jessica and the others came in and saw too Jessica whimpered and ran to Sondra's door knocking it was answered seconds later and all the other girls ran in and slammed it shut.  
  
Hiei merrily looked back to the door that lead to the girl who was supposed to be in his arms instead was walking away from him. Sakura was chiding Hiei to sit so she could help him because the left side of his entire face was turning black and purple and it wouldn't heal too soon on its own. Hiei felt like screaming at Sondra making her understand he was sorry he didn't know she would come back that she should've told him and given him more hints than this!  
  
&With Sondra and the girls&  
  
Yukina had flung herself into Sondra's lap crying tear gems as she told Sondra she had set Hiei up on a date with Sakura and Sakura was her best friend. Sondra just sat there until Shizuru came and sat beside her Sondra turned towards her and let it all out crying on Shizuru's shoulder Botan and Jessica patted her back Yukina held her hand and Kilolo left saying she needed to get Mikoa Sondra sat up  
  
"Mikoa left?" she asked the shadow creature.  
  
"Yes and we need to go get her."  
  
"Soka is dead I talked to her she can't come back she will stay and become a guide to the spirit world Botan watch over her while she learns." Sondra said to the ferry girl who nodded.  
  
Both Kilolo and Sondra left the others stayed knowing they weren't needed. Hiei looked up as Sondra walked out Sakura did too.  
  
"Yusuke. Kuwahara, Kurama, and Genkai I will be back" She then walked out as the others watched. Hiei grew angry. SHE WOULDN'T JUST INGORE HIM! He walked out after her to see Kilolo transform into a huge shadow cat and Sondra jump on he quickly acted but Kilolo saw and took off Sondra held on her clothes were still the same she didn't change nor did she care.  
  
Sondra landed near a small dark stream and she began to chant softly.  
  
"My wolf My friend Return to your form Return and be a fighter once again Rise MIKOA" She screamed out and light blasted around her Hiei watched as the stream shook and a another shadow cat came out and landed on Sondra who gasped as she hit the ground Mikoa licked her face then ran to Kilolo and they shook tails and flew up leaving Sondra who sighed.  
  
"I knew they would leave me here by myself" as she spoke another gurgle sounded and small wolf cob made of Shadow and stars came in front of her its eyes were crimson red. Hiei noticed. Sondra bent down and picked it up and held it to her.  
  
"You are so rare little one I don't understand the only way you-" She stopped and looked to where Hiei was. "Hiei come down now and take this cub it is yours anyways it was also summoned because you where here now come on" she snapped Hiei jumped in front of her the cub growled in anger that another person was moving in on his girl well more or less Hiei growled back then spoke to it mentally.  
  
Who do you think you are*  
  
The guy who is hers  
  
Yeah right!  
  
Don't like it get over it!  
  
"So little one what will be your name?" Sondra asked Hiei shrugged "You name him" He said in an soft voice. "No I wont if you want some one to get sakura too," she snapped handing the wolf cub to him and turning but Hiei grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Sondra name him" he asked again she sighed and re took him from Hiei "Hm how about Kavick it means wolverine" she called Kavick wagged his tail in response and wiggled in her arms she handed him back to Hiei and left the wolf cub growled.  
  
Obviously you have done hurt her with a thing called Sakura nice move Stud"  
  
Shut up I will fix it  
  
Uh huh sure ok I am going with her later noodles  
  
The wolf cub followed Sondra as she went home leaving Hiei in the open and all alone. Sakura was trying to get in to talk to Sondra but wasn't getting very far. Hiei touched her hand and told her to drop it and also asked if a small cub was here.  
  
"Yeah Sondra brought him in I tried to pet him but she took him in her room and locked me out" she whined as she walked to her room.  
  
Hiei was asleep in his room when he felt a female presence and felt a weight on the bed he was sleeping lightly on. He felt a small bristly of fur followed by a soft hand on his. He cracked his eyes open to see Sondra there hand on his her eyes were filled with light. She brought her hand to his sore face and bent down to his ear and whispered.  
  
"I am sorry Hiei" then she kissed his cheek and began to leave taking Kavick with her who called to Hiei.  
  
Well stud aren't it nice to know I talked her into coming in here when you were asleep?  
  
Hn.  
  
Oh smooth now I know why she ditched you  
  
Hiei jumped up and raced at the cub, which cowered, he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and held. Sondra growled and grabbed Hiei's arm tightly and squeezed him  
  
"LET GO" She whispered loudly  
  
"No not until he takes it back" Hiei snapped throwing Sondra off a she landed on his bed bouncing. Kavick grinned and bit Hiei. Hiei dropped the dog as it ran to Sondra. She was staring hard at Hiei who stared back he walked in shutting the door and locking it. Sondra stood up.  
  
"I will leave now then bye." But Hiei didn't move instead he re grabbed Sondra and tossed her on the bed he pinned her down her eyes widened Kavick growled and attempted to bite Hiei but he threw the dog back. Sondra began to struggle.  
  
"Hiei let me go," she hissed but all Hiei did was kiss her neck.  
  
'NO HE WONT DO THIS NO!' Sondra's senses screamed to run but her body was aroused and wanted to see what would happen. Sondra's body in the in won and she relaxed and allowed Hiei entry to her body making it his he touched her and nipped at her then as he removed her clothes her body stiffened it was scared she didn't want to do this. Hiei did.  
  
^^^ Done ok I need reviews come on you know you wanna click that small purple button go on go on push the button. Flames cook me dinner so flame away captain I am hungry! I know Hiei was a little out of character but it will not last long I think he was out of it I don't know. I am not sure how good this is if it isn't any good then I will try something else like I said I've been having writers block and was seriously thinking of discontinuing this story so I don't know. . ' 


End file.
